


Scruffy-Lookin'

by Nicholicious



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Pointless shenanigans, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Real People as OCs, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 04:43:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9304790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicholicious/pseuds/Nicholicious
Summary: Jesse McCree picks a good day not to shave. In the meantime, Genji Shimada is stunned when he forgets how to use his playboy demeanor.





	

**Author's Note:**

> for my darlings, Zee & Spoons from the gency discord server, because i felt like it. The overwatch timeline i use in all m' fics is at the bottom so you can find their ages and understand a little better when/whats going on.

_November 31st, 2066_

Blackwatch wasn't ever about fun.

It was about getting your hands dirty, and not washing because they wouldn't stay clean for long. 

To two men in particular, Blackwatch was about redemption.

When Genji had received an invitation from his first-ever friend in Overwatch, he figured he could stop rashly chasing honor and let loose for a bit.

Only a couple days prior to this invitation, the two boyish men in their mid-to-late twenties had been undercover at a cafe in Chicago where they mingled with civilians. A chase ensued, and so they left, but not without a few numbers on pages and an instance of someone writing their number on McCree's arm.

So maybe there wasn't any fun in Blackwatch. But there was still fun to be had.

That's what the city was for; which was exactly where the two planned to meet at.

McCree, at the plaza on the roof of a third story mall, was already seated, kicked-back with his legs on the table and hands rested behind his head. His hat ducked down over his eyes while he laid with a slight grin under the umbrella of the cafe table, not a care in the world.

 _Aaaaany second now_ , McCree thought, _that lil' sam'rai boy'll get around to findin' me._

And he did.

McCree didn't move an inch to acknowledge the ninja so casually strolling over. 

"Ah, Jesse?"

"Yeah?"

"People are staring."

McCree shifted. "Well, didja even wear pants-?!" 

Genji, not as timid around McCree as with other Overwatch members, was obviously smug even with his mask on. He crossed his arms before saying, "Yes, I did, cowboy. But I am afraid it is not me they're staring at."

Then it hit him. 

McCree was still a fugitive.

"Aww, well. Shoot. Gabe oughta scold me real good for this one-" he grunted lightly as he stood, tipping his hat back without a hit of nervousness.

Genji whispered to him with a sly tone. "Perhaps, if you were to..." McCree groaned, already knowing where it was going. "...shave your beard, they would't have recognized you?" It was like Genji's smile was audible. 

He analyzed the crowd from behind his visor, tucking his hands into his front hoodie pockets. There were some who stared at Genji, sure - the end of the Omnic Crisis didn't get rid of prejudice. He could accept it, he supposed, although resentment still bubbled within him.

Two specific figures caught Genji's eyes. The mall's security.

The ninja tapped the cowboy's arm with the back of his hand, discreetly pointing to the incoming threat.

They couldn't fight, no, they were good guys too. Even if the public didn't know it.

Genji flicked McCree's face. " _Run._ "

"Awlright, awlright..." In as little of a hurry as ever, McCree approached the guards slowly with his hands slightly raised. "Now, fellas, I know who I look like, but list'n 'ere-"

The men raised their tasers, demanding the wanted man's hands where they could see them. 

"I tried bein' reasonable..." he frowned.

Genji briefly put a hand on McCree's shoulder. "I will find you," he said, clearly amused.

McCree was about to ask until he saw the ninja was already gone. He was on his own with a whole crowd to watch. Good.

Following his friend's advice, he turned. He ran.

And he jumped.

~+~

"I'm not that short!" a complaint arose between laughs. 

Adorable Malaysian enunciation piped up. "But _Spoonsbjorn_ "

"I need a breather." More giggles." And so do you!" 

Zee sat fully-clothed beneath the covers of her bed on the left of the suite, complying in the sense that she had resided to a couple snickers here and there. "Alex, if you want to take a walk, you take a walk." She still smirked.

Spoons mocked pain by such words as she turned the door handle. "I'll be off, then."

Zee nodded slightly, standing from her bed as the door shut. She supposed she could get a little fresh air. Not like she had daydreaming to do, or anything...

She pushed aside the curtains and imagined receiving a call from the half-omnic she met at the cafe. She imagined them meeting there again, only on purpose this time.

Too bad he didn't even ask for her number. She thought she made things kind of obvious, but at least he didn't ask for other people's numbers?

Zee sighed as she grabbed the door handle, looking up only after she opened the door and rubbed her eyes a bit.

If she hadn't, she wouldn't have believed what she saw. 

A familiar black hoodie bearing the Overwatch logo, the same one she'd seen just a few days ago.

Those same peculiar arms of design in no other omnic, with muscles that he modestly claimed he possessed even before whatever incident changed him.

"H-hello?" the man barely stuttered.

Zee merely smiled while she stood in the frame of the sliding glass door, put slightly more at ease when she noted he was nervous to see her again. "Hi to you too." 

Genji looked left to right, and Zee realized she was staring. "Right! Uh..." she stepped aside. "You want to come in?"

"Of course."

Genji entered and, unsure of where to sit, merely leaned against the wall as Zee followed him in after closing the balcony doors. She sat on the bed.

"Genji..." He nodded to her. "I'm, uh, flattered you're here."

"I said we would meet again, and I typically keep my promises." 

"When you use the word typically, it gets a little less assuring." Zee said with a shy smile.

Genji was at a loss for words.

Odd. 

His hand moved to scratch the back of his metallic neck. 

_Did I tease too soon?_ Zee internally panicked, but visibly tried to look calm on the outside.

~+~

Even after dodging past people down three stories and around several blocks, McCree still had pursuers. People just loved his charm. And wanted the reward for the bounty on his head.

Bolting past the front doors of a hotel, he sprinted as fast as he possibly could to the elevator doors with a hand holding his hat steady. He dove in just as the doors opened.

His hand shot to the elevator buttons, watching the doors to the hotel with fear on the horizon-

A tug on his sleeve.

"Don't you owe me a drink?"

His hand faltered. Amused river-blue eyes met chocolate brown. 

The moment didn't last as McCree saw men jog past the hotel doors and look left to right before spotting him on the other side of the lobby. He spammed the elevator button. 

"Move, dammit-"

"Allow me?" The frizzy-brown-haired lady smoothly pushed his hand out of the way and pressed a button, closing the elevator doors and sending them up just before the police could reach them.

McCree audibly sighed with relief. 

"Now, about that drink-"

"Look, it ain't easy balancin' a spoon on a crooked-ass nose like mine-"

She grabbed the collar of his serape, moving closer. "But you _owe_ me, _darlin'_." She put a dramatic cowboy drawl onto her final word, her already-British accent removing some of the effect.

"Mockin' me, are ya, Alex? You seem to love doin' that." The flustered Jesse murmured.

Her hand moved up to his scruffy-looking face, tugging the end of his beard where his chin would be. "...You didn't shave?"

"No ma'am."

"Compliance. I like it."

She rose on her toes and he leaned down. Their faces moved closer, closer still-

A chime sounded and they both turned their heads, feeling each other's hair brush both partner's cheeks.

Hotel residents hid their shock as they entered the elevator. Still holding McCree's serape, Spoons pulled the man behind her as she stomped to the hall, both of their faces now red.

Once the doors had closed, Spoons brushed some her embarrassment off, settling with flustered anger. "You're always so... slow. And casual. Besides that minute at the first flo-"

His hand went over hers, gripping it as it held his collar. Jesse leaned far forward enough for their lips to crash, to Spoons' bewilderment. She melted in soon enough.

~+~

The cyborg's discomfort put a million questions in Zee's head. She started with the simplest, putting the inappropriate ones aside for another day.

"Are you alright?" She shifted on her bed so that her feet were over the floor, ready to stand.

"I..." a brief pause. "After several years, have forgotten how to... flirt."

"Need some help remembering?" Zee wiggled her eyebrows shamelessly.

"It'd be nice to discuss my youth. But perhaps another time?" At least he was opening up, somewhat. 

"We have to start somewhere, Genji," Zee sounded almost like she was complaining, although for the most part she seemed to want to help. 

"Could you... come closer?"

Zee hurriedly got up and dusted her t-shirt off. She brought her pace down, figuring she'd look too anxious if she rushed. Or would it be too relaxed to walk super slowly? Too late to change her mind, she stopped in front of him.

Genji fixed his posture, standing confidently, stepping away from the wall. 

"Do you know why I approached you, Zee?" A tingle went down her spine, the way her name sounded from his tongue. 

Zee swayed from side to side, head down a little bit.

"It was because I loved your artwork." She stopped, looking up at him. "And your pretty face." She could hear the wide grin on his fave past the mask he wore. He put his hands on hers, lifting them between their chests before pushing them up further.

"Besides that, I can tell you care..." her hands were behind his head in just a moment, cupping the back of his skull. His fingers guided hers, pressing down and letting go.

Zee took hold of his helmet, gingerly (but eagerly) removing it, revealing a black shock of thick black hair. Faded green could be seen here and there. 

Her eyes lowered to his scarred face. She understood why this must be a big deal to him.

Despite the dark lines plaguing him, he was still _handsome_. 

His eyes might've looked youthful if they didn't harbor such pain, and hadn't seen so much more.

Zee cupped his cheeks, tracing her finger along one of his scars. His free hands wrapped loosely around her shoulders, and the two rested their foreheads on each other's just like that for a while.

"You are not afraid?"

"No."

He chuckled. 

"Prove it."

~+~

McCree pulled away from the little lady, figuring she'd probably never be satisfied, so they had to stop at some point.

"I'd love to stay and, uh," she giggled at his choice of words. "And chat, but I've got cops tailin' me, so 'nless you've got a place f'r me to kick it-" 

Once more she dragged him along. 

Spoons pulled aside the door to her hotel room, looking back enthusiastically at McCree. 

His expression was one of pride and approval, but not just at her. She saw what he had seen just as lips were tenderly pulled apart.

Spoons was appalled, smiling crazily. Jesse stumbles when she pulled him in and slammed the door behind them.

"Zee!"

"Spoons?"

"Genji!

"Jesse?"

"CPD! OPEN UP!"

All eyes met one another's in a moment of panic. Genji shrugged disappointedly. "Time to take our leave." 

Zee, still holding him close, looked up at him. "You could use the balcony?"

He nodded, but Spoons didn't. She just laughed. To go where? Its like a half-kilometer drop!" 

"You'd be surprised what we've been through, darlin'," McCree assured her.

Zee pulled away, still holding one of Genji's hands as he put his mask back on, taking his time on his way to the sliding glass door. 

"After you, cowboy."

"FUGITIVE ON THE PREMISES. OPEN UP!"

Spoons stalled. "Just a minute! Lemme get some clothes on!" 

She rushed to peck Jesse's cheek on his way out. 

"Promise you'll call this time?" 

Jesse's heart swelled at the hopeful British voice. "Yeah. And 'll getcha that drink, too."

Genji turned his head from the edge of the balcony to Jesse. "Ready?"

"Sher am."

Genji gave Zee a warriors salute.

McCree tipped his hat at Spoons.

And they were off.

Spoons opened the door just after they were gone, pointing down the hall. "How did you miss them? They ran that way!"

The officers huffed and moved along.

Again, it was just the two of them. 

"How was your walk?"

"Ohhh, y'know."

~+~

They returned to HQ just in time to see Gabriel cussing over the news of McCree's sighting. He was scolded, though Genji thought he was being treated like he was Blackwatch Commander Reyes' son.

Once Gabe was gone, McCree just chuckled.

"So, then... d'ya have a nice - heh - day off?"

The Genji he used to know would've squirmed; or at least, that's what McCree expected. Instead he stood full height with his arms crossed and nodded, humming, content.

"So how 'bout this Saturday?"

Genji pulled a slip of paper from his front pocket. 

"I'll have to call and ask."

**Author's Note:**

> cool. that was easier than i expected. nice to take a break from NPT. Here's m' timeline, as promised:  
> it could be accurate, or it could be faulty. oops. Begins 2016.  
> -30 Years (2046): Omnic Crisis Begins.  
> -35 Years (2051): Overwatch Founded.  
> -40 Years (2056): Omnic Crisis Ends.  
> -57 Years (2073): Overwatch Disbanded.  
> -60 Years (2076): Present Time in Game


End file.
